


Pop the Diving Cherry

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, M/M, They get to go diving too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: In which Brad got to go diving with Conrad.





	1. Chapter 1

"You know, now would probably be a bad time to mention that I'm not the strongest swimmer." 

"Dude, chill. There's nothing to set about. Except maybe sharks."

"Sharks?!"

"Conrad, quit being a jack ass." The blonde rolled his eyes as his sister elbowed him in the chest. Brad looked over the edge of the boat nervously as Alex helped set up the rebreather tank. 

"I think I've changed my mind-"

"No way dude. You made a promise. We're gonna pop your cherry together." Conrad winked causing Julia to elbow him again. 

"Don't be weird about it Connie. Brad's already having a panic attack."

"I'll be as weird as I damn well please." The blonde adjusted the oxygen mask over his face. Brad approached the edge nervously.

"What if something goes wrong? Or we get hurt? Or-"

"Dude, chill." Alex handed his brother the underwater camera. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure Conrad won't let anything happen to you."

"That's supposed to reassure me?" 

"Hey!" Conrad interjected. "I am an amazing diving partner. I'll show ya!" Before Brad could protest Conrad grabbed his wrist and they were both underwater. Glancing around Brad paused to see the underwater floor. He tested the waters out by kicking himself downwards to where Conrad was waiting.

"Holy shit...."

"Pretty cool right?" Conrad asked as they swam further down. "All kinds of shit down here."

"You know I see why Alex-OH GOD WHAT WAS THAT?!" Brad panicked as he felt something brush against his leg. He looked back to see it was just a his wet suit cord. "Oh...."

"Dude. It's nothing. Now what you actually have to worry about is jellyfish cause they hurt like a bitch."

"Jellyfish?"

"Yeah if you get stung someone has to pee on it."

"There's no way that's true."

"Fine but when you get stung don't ask me to pee on it for you."

"Wasn't planning on it." Brad followed the blonde further until they reached the wreckage of the airplane. Or at least, what hadn't fallen even further down. "I was right. This is amazing."

"Congratulations, your prize is a bullet ridden plane that can give you tetanus if you even look at it for too long." Conrad remarked as the brother of his sister's fiance took the camera out and began snapping more photos. "You know this is probably the only time we're gonna have without them. Maybe we could...."

"Could....what?" Brad asked confused. Conrad trailed off before turning around.

"Forget it. It was stupid anyway. Let's get the hell out of here, this place is freaking me out."


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was the first time diving little bro? Everything you expected?" Alex asked as he and the rest of the group sat the small circled around the lamp. The sun having previously set with the moon glistening against the waves. 

"It was amazing. But terrifying. Like really cool but I thought I was going to pee myself."

"Best place to do it's in the ocean," Conrad nudged Alex with a grin.

"Ew, that's gross Connie."

"What? Have you tried taking off a wet suit to use the bathroom? If you're in the water-"

"Can you please not talk about how you use the bathroom in the ocean, please?" Fliss asked and Conrad saluted.

"Aye aye captain." Their Captain rolled her eyes when Alex pulled out the underwater camera.

"Well now that we're all here let's take a look at the navigator's path we found. Maybe we can figure out why the plane's out here." That was Conrad's signal to tune out. He didn't really care about all this weird history shit. Instead focusing on his...third? Fourth? ....possibly fifth bottle of beer. 

"What do you think?" Conrad snapped back as Brad spoke.

"What?"

"While they're busy tomorrow we do in our own adventure?" Alex asked.

"Ugh, you sure? This is only like your second time diving ever."

"C'mon, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Alex sounded excited as Conrad rubbed his neck.

"On one condition." Conrad added.

"Of course, anything."

"Get me another beer."

"I think you've had enough," Alex laughed.

"Hey who's the diving virginity taker here?"

"Fine but if you fall off the edge I'm not the one diving after you." Alex got up and grabbed another can. 

"Hope not. I'd want somebody who can actually lift."

"Hey! I can lift," Alex protested.

"Textbooks don't count." Alex tossed his can of beer at Conrad who easily dodged. "Whatever, I'm turning in for the night. Don't wake me up unless someone's dying."


End file.
